Una Navidad para Recordar
by Serena Sailor Moon
Summary: Lucy una Chica que a Sufrido Mucho Gracias a que su madre Murio cuando era Pequeña y el Desprecio de su Padre,a parte del Desprecio la quiere Vender,Nunca a Celebrado una Navidad,Esta sera su Primera Navidad y la Pasara con Las Personas que mas Quiere,Esta Sera una Navidad para Recordar Siempre.


Lucy es Una Chica muy Linda,su pelo Rubio hasta su cadera,Tiene un Cuerpo Perfecto, es una Chica Valiente y Dulce. Pero como Nadie Sabia que estaba Sola, Su Madre Murió cuando era Pequeña y Su Padre solo La Quiere porque Piensa que con Ella haría Mucho Dinero e Huyo de Casa. Esta es su Primera Navidad.

Oye Lu-Chan que te vas a poner en Navidad.-Pregunto con Curiosidad su Mejor Amiga Levy.

Si Lucy Dinos.-Pregunto su Amiga Erza.

No lo se y tu Juvia que te vas a poner.-Pregunto Lucy a su Amiga.

No me Acuerdo Lucy-san.-Juvia Distraída.

Lucy,Erza,Juvia y Levy se Despidieron para Después Reunirse una Una Fiesta de Navidad.

Lucy al Terminar de dar u Ultimo Toque de Maquillaje recibió un Mensaje.

Oe,Luce te Espero en el gran Árbol de Flores.-Le Escribió su Novio Natsu.

Lucy Al Terminar de Leer el Mensaje,Busco sus Cosas y Fue al Gran Árbol de las Flores.

Lucy al Llegar vio a Natsu muy Elegante se aproximo y la vio y le Sonrío lo que Causo un leve Sonrojo en Lucy.

Oye Natsu para que me Necesitas?.-Pregunto Lucy Sonrojada.

Lucy estas Hermosa.-Dijo Natsu con un Leve Sonrojo. Lucy se Puso mas Roja.

Lucy Tenia un Vestido Blanco con un escote de corazón en la parte de los pechos con Diamantes decorando la parte del escote y la parte de abajo era suelto, como una tela fina cayendo.

Natsu..-Dijo Lucy Sonrojada.

Lucy vamos a la Fiesta.-Dijo Natsu Sonrojado.

Claro.-Dijo Lucy Emocionada.

Natsu y Lucy fueron a la Casa de Erza en donde iba a hacer la Fiesta.

Al Llegar Muchas personas los veían con envidia y Felices.

Pusieron Mucha Musica Lucy no bailo Casi simplemente estaba Fajinada por la Fiesta que decidió ver a no Participar.

***Pov Lucy***

Paso Rato y Llego el Momento de Intercambiar Regalo

Bueno.-Dijo Erza con el Micrófono.-Yo le Doy a Jellal.-Dijo Erza Sonrojada ya que le había Tocado su Novio.

Gracias Erza.-Dijo Jellal para Luego Besarla lo que Causo un Gran Sonrojo en Erza.

Bueno Yo le doy.-Dijo Jellal.-Yo le Doy a Gajeel.-Dijo Apenado.

Gracias Amigo.-Dijo Gajeel.

Le entrego el Regalo a Gajeel y al parecer le gusto por la cara que puso.

Giji,Yo le Doy a la Enana.-Dijo Gajeel Sonrojado, ese era el apodo que le Puso a Mi Mejor Amiga,Levy por su Altura, parecía una Enanita.

Gracias Gajeel.-Dijo Levy para Luego Besarlo.-A y No me Digas Enana.-Dijo Molesta.

Gajeel Simplemente Respondió con su Típica Risa.

Bueno yo le doy a Mira-san.-Dijo Levy Feliz. Mira recibió el Regalo Contenta.

Gracias Levy-Chan.-Dijo Mira dándole un Gran Abrazo a Levy.

Bueno yo le doy a mi Hermana Lissana.-Dijo Mira con Cariño para Luego Darle un Gran Abrazo de Hermana Mayor.

Gracias Mira-Nee.-Dijo Lissana.-Yo le Doy a Natsu.-Escupir el poco de Jugo que estaba Tomando.

Estaba Tosiendo para Tranquilizarme y Natsu noto y me Susurro.

Luce no te Pongas Celosa solo te Amo a Ti.-Me Dijo Tierno le Sonreí,Pero me Provocaba decirle que esa Amiga Suya me lo quiere quitar pero mentalmente me decía"Respira Lucy,Respira Lucy".

Lissana se Acerco a Natsu y le dio un Abrazo Fuerte y le dio un Beso Cerca de la Boca,Dios lo esta Haciendo Apropocito.

Gracias Lissana.-Dijo Natsu.-Bueno Yo le Doy a Lucy.-Dijo para Luego abrazarme y Besarme lo Cual Correspondí.

Gracias Natsu.-Le Dije con un Leve Sonrojo. Me Dio una Pequeña Cajita y me Susurro "No la Abras Hasta que te diga"Me Dijo Sonrojado.

Bueno Yo le Doy a Juvia.-Dije para Luego Abrazar a mi Amiga.

Gracias Lucy-San.-Dijo Juvia Feliz.

Bueno yo le doy a .-Dijo Juvia Feliz.- A Gray-Sama.-Dijo Juvia para Luego Lanzarse hacia el lo cual Causo nuestra Risa.

Luego del Intercambio de Regalos pusieron Musica Lenta y Natsu me Invito a Bailar.

Luego de Bailar un Rato Natsu me saco hacia el Jardín en Donde la Casa de Erza Tenia Arboles de Cerezo que estaban cayendo en este Momento.

Lucy Abre la Cajita.-Dijo Natsu Sonrojado a lo Cual yo solo Asentí y lo abrí había un Anillo muy Bonito dentro.

Natsu..-Dije me dejo sin Palabras.

Lucy se que Llevamos poco Tiempo Junto y te quiero pedir que compartamos Nuestra Vida Juntos y que tengamos una Familia y Muchos Hijos Hermoso,Te Amo Lucy,Quieres Casarte Conmigo.-Dijo Natsu Arrodillado y muy Sonrojado.

Natsu..-Me dejo Sin Palabras.

***Pov Normal***

Si Natsu Si me Quiero Casar Contigo.-Grito Lucy con Lágrimas en los Ojos.

Lucy Te Amo.-Me Dijo Natsu.

Yo También Te Amo Natsu.-Dijo Lucy para Luego Besarlo y separarse para que le pusiera el Anillo.

Natsu esto va hacer una Navidad para Recordar.-Dijo Lucy abrazándolo.

Como Quisieron Nalu y le agregue un poco de Gale,Jerza y Gruvia. Espero que les haya Gustado me avisan si quieren uno de Año Nuevo.

¡Feliz Navidad Les Desea Serena Sailor Moon!


End file.
